


This ember Life

by Aki_chan27



Category: Ai no Kusabi, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, Cock Rings, Dominant Erwin, Erwin as Iason, Forced Submission, Jealousy, Levi as Riki, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Pet Levi, Submissiv Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_chan27/pseuds/Aki_chan27
Summary: The story of the blondie Erwin who is falling for the mongrel Levi... smut... 
Very much inspiered from the anime ai no kusabi!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> The song refernces are from a youtube video : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fUlyD4waPT0  
> Look it up! It is marvelous!

Levi was shaking. Really badly. For hours now. Erwin should be back by now, but he wasn’t. In the corner of his eyes, Levi saw Farlan standing at the door. He looked worried, like something in his gut was eating him up. He just stood there, feeling more powerless than ever. He liked Levi, there was no other way to put it. They both came from the slums and were bonding over this fact in an odd way. But now he had to torture him.   
Levi felt Farlan coming closer to him. He tried to move his head, but he couldn't, because of the rope, which bound his hands over his head and was connected to the ceiling. To finish it off his knees and the ceiling were also connected with a rope, so his genitals were totally exposed and letting Levi hanging in the air. His shoulders hurt like hell. And his cock-ring was driving him crazy. The quick changes between pain and pleasure were almost to much for him.   
Now Farlan came into his field of view again. Holding nipple clamps.  
Fuck.   
This would hurt.  
Fuck.   
Levis nipple were really sensitive, something, that he tried to hide before Erwin. But he failed. Now he really liked to use this fact against Levi. He couldn't hide anything from Erwin.  
Snap.  
Levi howled in pain.   
His nipples burned. Like fire.   
Then Farlan said with a calm voice: `Master Erwin is going to be late today. You should wait for him'  
As if he had a choice. 

Two hours later Erwin entered his apartment. Every motion was perfectly controlled. Farlan was next to him within seconds and took his cape. Without looking at him, Erwin asked: 'How is Levi?' 'He is exhausted.' Farlan spoke the truth, but that wasn't what Erwin wanted to know. 'But not broken jet.' Farlan wished, he wouldn’t have to say this and hated himself for it. There was no way in fooling Erwin.   
For a moment Erwin looked at him without Farlan noticing. He had to do something about this. Furniture were there to please their Masters not to worry about pets. Execute him maybe.   
With controlled steps Erwin made his way to the Pet-play-room. And there was Levi hanging in the air. His head was leaned back and his eyes closed. Breathing heavily. Wonderful. But when Levi opened his eyes, Erwin knew, what Farlan meant with 'He is not broken'. His eyes sparkled, but not in a good way. In a rebellious way.   
Something Erwin didn't liked at all.   
'Will you never learn, pet?' Erwins voice was hard and Levi knew instantly, that today was not the time to mess around at all.   
Levi lowered his head and mumbled something.   
'What did you said Pet? I couldn't understand you.' His voice was hard like diamond.   
'I said: No, Sir', Levi said a little bit louder.   
'Well that's to bad. I think I have to engrave it in your bones for you to understand.' He grabbed Levis chin and stared into his eyes. 'You are mine and this will never change.'   
Levi breathed heavily, but hold his breath as Erwin got out a knife. Without saying a word, Erwin cut the robes, which hold Levi and cached him with one arm. Levis feet touched the ground although he couldn't walk.   
Erwin carried Levi into his bedroom and let him fall onto the bed. Levi still whimpered in pain but Erwin behaved as if he didn't noticed. He got ride of his boots, took his blazer of and left the room.   
Sometime in the next hour Levi passed out. 

'Mike it is paste Midnight! What do you want from me at this hour?' Erwin was truly surprised and asked Mike with a gesture towards the bar if he wanted a drink.  
Mike laughed. 'As if we need sleep! And yes thanks.'   
Mike looked very surprised and disapproving as Erwin started to make a drink. 'Where is your furniture, Erwin?'   
'Sleeping... I think.'   
'Erwin! Your furniture should be there to serve you! Not to sleep! He can sleep when you sleep or are away!'   
Erwin was quiet for a few moment and gave Mike his drink. 'I think I have to execute him, Mike.'   
'Because he is bad at his work? I can feel you there.' Mike took a sip from his drink. 'Good one'   
'No, because he has a relationship with my pet, which I don't approve of.'   
They sat in silent for a moment. 'Do you want a new furniture as well?'   
Erwin laughed short and hart. 'I'm surprised you even ask.' 

The next morning Levi felt sore. It wasn't actually painful, but he had to hiss when he sat up. He slowly got out of bed and searched for something to cover his body. He found one of Erwins shirts and put it on. Then he made his way to the kitchen.  
There was Farlan, working at the breakfast.   
He smiled and pointed at a bowl with fruits in it. 'You want something?'   
Levi shook his head and sat down on a stool at the counter. 'How are you?'   
Just Levi would ask such a question. Who would care about the feelings of a furniture? - Nobody. He was there to serve and that was his purpose. It was not like he didn't like serving – he felt good when he pleased his Master – it was more like Levi made him realize how good it was if somebody cared about you.   
'I'm fine, Levi. And you? How are you after yesterday night?'   
'I'm okay. I'm sore, but nothing hurts. That's a miracle.' He laughed a little bit. 'Maybe Erwin was generous... but in which universe would that happen?'   
Farlan didn't tell Levi that Erwin would never hurt Levi just to hurt him. He always wanted something with the pain he gave Levi. 

Once upon a time I was all alone.   
How you like me now?   
Do I turn you on?... 

Maybe someday Levi would understand, how Erwin felt about him. 

After breakfast Levi went into the living room. The room was large and very bright. Big windows in the ceilings made the room swimming in light and all furnitures were in beige and white. Levi didn't liked it.  
He sat on the couch. There was a big screen in the wall in front of the couch. He switched the screen and watched a bit of the stuff the Elits of Tangura liked to see.  
It was absolutely boring. The news were manipulated and the things they told about the slums were just ridiculous.   
The movies were... let's say ridiculous.   
Maybe he should go to the gym. But he was not in the mood to do sport. And now he had the problem he had everyday: boredom. Just simple boredom. He wouldn't say that he missed Erwin, but any human contact was better than any contact at all. Of course there was Farlan, but... but he was Farlan. He was not allowed to really speak with him, to speak freely.   
Levi wondered why Farlan got more and more distant. He spoke less and less with him. - But on the other side Erwin got more and more suspicious about the Farlan and him. Not that he had any reason, but if Erwin could, he would not let Levi have contact to anybody than himself.   
Maybe he should read a book. He switched the massive screen off and went to Erwins Library. He didn't found anything that interested him. He looked at his watch.  
Nearly one o'clock. Time for lunch. He strolled back to the kitchen and came to a stop. There was no Farlan. There was no Farlan. Where was he? Levi looked in the room, where Farlan slept. Still no Farlan. After a few minutes the front door opened and closed. Levi looked into corridor. THERE was Farlan!   
'Ey, man! Where were you?'   
'I'm sorry that I am late, Levi! I was at the market because we ran out on groceries.' Farlan got into the Kitchen, got the groceries out and started to cook.   
Ran out on groceries? That was strange. This household never ran out of groceries. Erwin would not be pleased. 

After lunch Levi decided to play video games. He could only play three hours per day, because Erwin thought it was not good for him to play to much. One time he played the whole day and then was to exhausted to... please him. Erwin was so furious, that he locked the door to the study where to computer was. After a few weeks he was allowed to play three hours per day.   
Levi lost the feeling for time and jolted when the door opened. He thought it was Farlan until a hand lied on his shoulder.   
'Time to stop, boy.' Erwins mouth was right next to his ear.   
'Okay, Sir.' He hadn't forgotten last night. He closed the game and turned the computer off. Then he turned around. 'You are earlier than normal.'   
'Maybe I missed you.' His lips curled into a light smile but his eyes were still cold.   
He stood in front of Levi and looked stunning. His traditional silver robe was flawless and his long blond hair flowed down his shoulders.   
'Tonight I want you all to myself.'   
'What do you mean? You always have me to yourself!'   
'You know what I mean.' Erwin sounded angry. That was bad. Levi couldn't stand two night like this in a row.  
'Please, Erwin, I really don't know what you mean! But of course I will be there to please you.' Levi sounded like was going to cry. And he hated himself for it.   
It was not like last night was particularly painful – that was not the problem – it was more that the night was exhausting. After a few of these nights he was broken. Just laying in bed and sobbing. Not able to do anything. Until Erwin let him be or until Erwin got Mike to give him shots.   
To cry now was better than this. To humiliate himself was better than this. - So he drooped to his knees in front of Erwin. With shaking hands he griped for Erwins trousers. But Erwin grabbed his hand and starred down on him.   
'Not here. In bed.'   
Erwin got Levi on his feet and dragged him into the bedroom. There he locked the door.   
'Strip.'  
And so Levi stripped. Slowly he unbuttoned he crop top and laid onto the bed. Then he opened his shorts and stripped them down. Finally he pushed the bracelet that was on his upper arm from his arm. (?) The bracelet was there to monitor him. Unlike the cook-ring the bracelet was there to check his health and bodily functions and both were able to track him down. He had this bracelet because Erwin had the fear, that Levi would faint and nobody would found him, that was the reason that he could take it off now. The cook-ring was just there to give him an ID and to control his pain and pleasure.

...Now I got you drunk, hot, and vulnerable  
Show me what you want   
give me what you want... 

 

Levi stood there naked, just with his cook-ring.   
Erwin savoured this scene. His Levi gloriously naked and not fighting. Just standing there quiet, proud on the impact he had on Erwin. He was beautiful. Truly beautiful.   
He stood up from the armchair he sat in and wandered around Levi. Looking at every detail of Levis body. Then he called. for Furniture. 'I want two drinks!'   
A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Erwin opened. What happened then happened really really fast.   
Erwin opened the door and took the drinks from Farlan. Farlan just stood there and starred at Levi. It looked like he wasn't able to look away. Just starred at him – all of him.  
Erwin put the drinks down on the commode that was in his room and then.... then he punched Farlan in the face. Hard enough to throw him into the wall.   
Levi couldn't even blink until Erwin closed the door again. Not before he dragged Farlan up and whispered something in his ear.   
Blondies don't punch people in the face. They were to controlled for that.   
But now Levi had a furious Erwin in front of him. He knew what that meant. And this was the moment he started to cry. 

Erwin looked at his pet, which was crying and sobbing like he was in pain - or really sad. But he knew that his pet didn't cry over Farlan, because he started after the door closed and he saw Erwins face. Normal people wouldn't have sawn the micro hints, that Levi would start crying or would have said that it was the shock, that kept Levi from crying. But Erwin was Blondie. He saw everything. And so went over to his pet and hugged him. Firm.   
'My good boy. Tonight is not going to be like last night.'   
For a while they just stood there. Hugging each other. A short moment of unrestricted peace.   
Then Erwin moved away and gave Levi one of the drinks. He took the other. Levi sniffed at the clear liquid and looked not pleased. 'What is this?'   
'This is pure alcohol with a fruit flavour and a little bit of opium.'   
'You want me relaxed that badly?' There was Levis normal sarcastic ton.   
Erwin smiled. 'No, but believe it or not I don't want you to drop.' To drop. What a nice name for breaking Levi.   
They both drank a bit. Then Levi put the drink down and Erwin sat down in his old school armchair. Levi dropped to his knees again and now he opened Erwins pants.   
There was Erwins massive dick. To say that Erwin was well equipped was an understatement. Levi started with kitten lick around the head of Erwins dick and then worked his way down.   
After a little bit of this light teasing Levi took Erwins whole dick in his mouth. He had done this often enough to not gag. Sometimes he asked himself if he ever get his gag reflex back.   
'So good...', whispered Erwin and took another sip from his drink.   
Levi bobbed his head up and down, taking the cook deep into his throat. One of his hands was on Erwin thigh to stable him and with his other hand he reached for Erwins balls to massage them.   
After a while Erwin started moaning. It always needed some time to arouse Erwin and so Levi stopped being impatient.   
Erwins hand found his way into Levis hair and he had to moan as Erwin pulled at his hair. It just felt so good. Erwin played with his hair a bit longer until his hand disappeared. A short moment and then Levi felt pure pleasure. Erwin must have taken his gloves of and played with his ring.   
'Ahhhhhh..' Levis moaning filled the room as he stopped sucking Erwins cook and leaned his head back.  
'Did somebody told you to stop sucking?' Erwins ton was sharp. Obvious disapproval of Levis disobedience.   
'No, Sir.', said Levi with a shaky voice and started sucking again. 

After a while Erwin got impatient and grabbed Levis hair to pull him off his cook.   
'Time for bed now.' Levi heard the hints of lust in Erwins voice and hurried to get onto the bed.   
'Which position?'   
Erwin snarled. 'Be nice, pet. On all fours.'   
As Levi was in the right position Erwin got behind him and just looked at Levi for a moment. Then he adjusted his ring. A new wave of pleasure hit Levi and he gasped for air.   
'Please...' The whimper was quiet, but Erwin heard him anyway.  
'What do you want, my pet?'   
'I...I... want... please...' Talking was hard for Levi with waves of pleasure hitting him over and over again.   
'Shhhhhhh.... my beautiful, beautiful pet. Everything is going to be alright.' Erwin stroked Levis back and got the lube out of the night stand. He put a little bit on his finger.   
He poked a little bit at at Levis hole. Levi moaned like a cheap whore, but Erwin loved that. After a while Erwin got a finger inside Levi and stayed like this for a while.   
Eventually Levi calmed down. 'Please... go on.'   
Erwin moved his finger a little bit and easily got a second finger in. The next thing he did was the old school scissoring.   
A few moments later Erwin had enough. He took his fingers out and got onto the bed. He opened his pants again. His dick was still hard and after adding a little bit lube he had no problem sinking into Levi. He closed his eyes and savoured this moment.   
Levi felt just so good. As he opened his eyes again he realized that Levi was mumbling.  
'C'mon... move... please..... Erwin... Master... please... can't...'   
'Shhhh...' Erwin slowly started moving. Levi was just so tight. God, he loved him.

…Have to make you mine  
get you on the floor...

He knew from the beginning that he loved him. A Blondie who loved. Erwin had to chuckle. How ironic.  
He started to increase his speed. The response was a pleasing moan from his pet. His good, good pet. He got faster and faster and his pet started to whimper and to plead for an orgasm. The orgasm, the goal.   
He played this game a little bit longer, then he felt his own release coming and grabbed for his ring.   
Then he threw his head back, his hair flying back and Erwin and Levi both crashed together into the force of an unbelievable orgasm. 

Levi woke up the next morning and felt good. Last night Erwin had let him cum without much hesitation. And then they cam together. When they both cam together, the orgasm felt more... exciting, pleasurable.   
Of course he felt a bit exhausted, but not in a bad way.   
Levi stretched a bit, stood up and walked into the bathroom. He got into the shower and grimaced as he felt Erwins orgasm from last night dripping out of him. How disgusting.   
He got dressed in his ridiculous pet clothing and stepped out of the bathroom. It was strange that the bed was not made, but maybe Farlan just preprepared breakfast.   
Slowly he walked into the kitchen. There was nobody. Hm. Then he heard voices in the living room and so he went there and opened the door. Two parings of ice blue Blondie eyes were staring at him. Fuck.   
What was Mike doing here?   
His instincts were telling him to run and hide, but he knew that he would get in big trouble if he did that.   
'Pet, come here.' Erwins voice was firm and left no place for disobedience.   
Slowly he took step by step to Erwin. As he stood in front of him, Erwin gestured him to sit next to his legs.   
A little bit unwilling he sat down.   
'The night before yesterday has left an impact on you. Mike has to give you some shots.'  
'What...? NO!' Levi got to his feet, but before he could run, Erwins strong arms were around him and pulled him into Erwins lap.   
'Shhh... Just a few shots.'  
He couldn't really move in this position and Erwin was to strong anyway. He had no other choice than to sit here and wait. Tears prickled in the corners of his eyes.   
'You should give your pet another training session', grumbled Mike while he got his equipment out.   
'Let him. This is hard for him.'   
'I want to say that it shouldn't be hard for him. You should say jump and he should ask how high.'   
Mike had a syringe in his hand and this was the moment where Levi started to struggle and to whine.   
Mike made an unpleasant sound. 'I shall take his arm? His ass would be better.'  
'Too bad that his ass is mine.' Erwin chuckled. 'Now get on with it.'   
Mike sighed. 'Okay, okay.'   
And so the first needle poked into Levis flesh. He really screamed as a liquid hot as hell shoot threw his body and made him feel every cell.   
'The first one is always the worst.' mumbled Mike and Erwin gave him a kiss on the forehead.  
After three more shots Levi was just sobbing in pain and nearly passed out.   
'Repairing that fast is really hard and painful for the body', explained Mike while he was packing his things.   
'Thank you, Mike.'   
Once Mike was gone Erwin brought Levi to bed and put several blankets over him. Poor little thing.

It took Levi nearly four days to recover. In this time he had a really high fever and really realistic dreams.   
He screamed really often and loud in his dreams so you could hear the screams threw the whole apartment.  
Erwin looked after him everyday and every evening he sat on Levis bed and simply hold his hand. It was useless to talk to him. He didn't like to give Levi that much pain, but it was necessary. The other reason he had let Mike do this was that it gave him time. Time to manage things.   
This didn't mean that it was unnecessary or bad for Levi, more the opposite, it just meant that there were some nice side effects.  
The shots Mike gave Levi rebooted his howl system and gave him the energy to heal every little cell in every organ that might be damaged.   
Erwin came to the decision that Levi needed the shots after he saw Levis health results. They had shown that Levis lungs were cramped after too much hyperventilating. Also his joints were not in the best shape.   
Erwin wanted Levi to be healthy. And every time he damaged him, in the same breath he would fix him. Always. Until they both died.   
Levi had gotten these shots before, but the combination he got now repaired him on a deeper level. Like a computer that got a better system. Levis organs and body would be better than new.

After these exhausting four days Levi slept peaceful for another whole day and finally woke up.   
One of the first things he noticed was that Farlan was gone.


End file.
